Wizards
members, examples of Wizards.]] Wizards (魔導士, Madōshi), also known as Mages, are individuals who can wield Magic of any kind. ".''" :—About Wizards. Overview Wizards are wielders of Magic, using their Magic Power to cast spells and employ magical objects. They comprise only 10% of the living population of Earth Land, with the remaining 90% being either incapable or unwilling to use Magic. They are often affiliated with a guild, where they can take on Jobs as a source of personal income and adventure; according to Lucy Heartfilia, Wizards can't be considered full-fledged until they join a guild of their own choosing. There are three main types of Wizards in the world of ''Fairy One Piece Tail: Legal Wizards, Dark Wizards and Independent Wizards. Types of Wizards Legal Wizards Legal Wizards are those who are a part of official guilds, take on legal jobs and usually heed the words of the Magic Council. These are the Wizards people tend to look up to, with the most famous of them having the chance to be featured in the Sorcerer Magazine. Dark Mages Dark Mages (闇魔導士, Yami Madōshi) are Wizards who are members of Earth Land's illegal Dark Guilds, guilds which are not acknowledged as such by the Magic Council, having either lost their rights due to crimes, or having never been affiliated with the Council in the first place. They are guilds that the Council refuses to recognize. After being deprived of the Council's approval, guilds are ordered to disband, and, if they do not abide to such order and keep functioning, are then categorized as Dark Guilds, becoming known to all intents and purposes as criminal organizations. In collective imagination, Dark Wizards usually have evil intentions, think little of others, putting their own desires first, and can be very cruel, if not downright insane. These Wizards are said to take illegal Jobs and are reputed as the main opposition and threat to official guilds and to the Magic Council itself. Many of the Dark Wizards introduced so far are typically dismissive of Legal Guilds, viewing their law-abiding ways as restrictive of their full potential. Frequently, Dark Wizards seek out methods of reviving evil creatures and acquiring destructive Magic to carry out their shady plans; some of them have even attempted to resurrect the legendary Zeref, who was believed to be dead 400 years ago. Independent Wizards Independent Wizards (独立魔導士, Dokuristu Madōshi) are Wizards that are not officially recognized by the Magic Council and don't belong to either Legal Guilds or Dark Guilds, instead being part of the so-called Independent Guilds. Magic Magic (魔法, Mahō) is the main form of combat for Wizards, and is bought and sold all throughout the world. All kinds of Magic are used in the dimension of Earth Land, and they possess many avenues for usage, such as offense, defense and supporting. The Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, Makarov Dreyar, went on to describing Magic not just as a "miracle", but as the power to overcome "reasoning" stemming from "reasoning" itself, claiming that the "spirit" flowing within Wizards and the "spirit" flowing within natural connections form an embodiment. He also added that for this process to become true and thus for Wizards to use Magic, a strong mentality and a lot of concentration is needed. Employing any Magic drains Magic Power whether from the Wizard or from an external source, with the exception of the former items which were present in the dimension of Edolas, since they used to be powered by Lacrima. There are two main types of Magic: [[Caster Magics|'Caster Type Magic']] and [[Holder Magics|'Holder Type Magic']]. Within these two there are many subcategories. Magic Power Magic Power (魔力, Maryoku) is the energy which allows Wizards to employ Magic, and it is composed of Ethernano. Every Wizard has a container stored inside their bodies that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Wizard's body: after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another part of Wizards' Magic container that isn't used normally and contains their dormant power, called Second Origin (セカンド・オリジン, Sekando Orijin). If the power within this second container is reached, then the Wizard in question will receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, allowing them to wield more powerful spells and to use their Magic over longer periods of time. Guild Ranks Guild Masters Guild Masters (マスター, Masutā) is a term that refers to a Wizard who heads a guild, effectively acting as the guild's leader and highest authority. As the rulers of their respective guilds, they have virtually complete authority over their subordinates, and, thus, can dictate their actions. Guild Masters are also tasked with maintaining amicable relationships between guilds in every province, something achieved through the various provincial leagues of Guild Masters, gathering from time to time in regular meetings, where Masters report about their guilds. Above Guild Masters, within the magical hierarchy, are members of the Magic Council, who supervise all guilds. S-Class Mage S-Class Wizards (Ｓ級魔導士, Esu-kyū Madōshi）are elite members of a guild, and usually number among the most powerful individuals in the guild itself. Only officially recognized S-Class Wizards are able to undertake difficult S-Class Jobs; lower-ranked Wizards may only accept an S-Class mission if an officially recognized S-Class Wizard is also participating alongside them. These missions are said to be so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to the Wizard's death. However, in return, the pay is very good, easily going into millions of Berries. In the Fairy Tail Guild, one must go through a trial and compete to obtain the rank of S-Class. Eight participants are chosen every year by the Guild Master to take part in the trial, and the one who comes out on top is awarded the title of S-Class. The competition is often fierce and difficult, and doing so opens up more difficult and higher paying missions for the Wizard. More than strength is important in being selected as an S-Class candidate: heart and brains matter as well. The S-Class rank from one guild does not necessarily transfer over when a Wizard joins a new guild, so S-Class Wizards who change their guilds might not retain their past rank, partly due to S-Class levels varying from guild to guild, and some guilds not having any official distinction between stronger and weaker members. However, Wizards who have achieved the S-Class before joining their current guild are considered prime candidates to regain the lost rank in the new guild. External Links * Wizards - A Wikipedia article about Wizards. * Wizards - Fairy Tail Wiki Trivia * ... References Site Navigation * ... Category:Wizards